


Incentive

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, plot fill for umbrellakink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Prompt fill for umbrellakink. Vanya is used to incentivize Five.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little dark, the original prompt included that it could be non-con, but I chose to make it completely consensual in the text. The concept of it is still pretty dark, so I want to give a disclaimer before you guys read just to make sure nobody reads if they’re uncomfortable with it! 
> 
> It’s a little more explicit than I usually write too, I think, but I tried to at least make it kind of sweet?

Five learned from a young age that loyalty would be rewarded. Most of the time, he blatantly ignored this fact for two reasons- one, he did not like to be told what to do and two, he did not consider many things worth doing what Reginald wanted of him. As he grew older though, looking over at Vanya more and more frequently, Reginald quickly learned one thing that would inspire loyalty. 

Vanya had always been his best friend. Five wished that he would feel shame for what he felt for her because he figured normal people likely would have. Part of him thought that she was made for him specifically, and when his hand slipped under his boxers each night, the thought snuck in right before he would come with her name against his lips. 

Reginald knew that Five would do what he asked if he got Vanya in the bargain. Five was called to speak with him privately one day when Reginald explained what he would get if he completed a solo mission for him, and though he didn’t explain clearly what he meant, Five was well aware what he would receive as a reward. They didn’t frequently do solo missions, but this one required Five’s specific ability and would be tedious with anyone else with him. If Five had been offered anything else, he would not have taken it, but he thought to Vanya’s soft voice asking him for help during a math lesson earlier, the way she had said his name quietly enough that nobody would notice she was asking and chastise her for it. Thinking of the gentle way she had said his name, he simply nodded to Reginald in agreement. 

The mission did not take him very long at all, but it was bloody. He didn’t want to touch her with bloody hands, didn’t want to corrupt her in that regard. Instead of blinking to his room where he knew she was waiting after giving a quick briefing to Reginald, he went to the showers and took a swift and efficient shower to get the blood off his body. Once satisfied, he jumped to his room. 

Vanya gasped as he popped in existence next to her, and he felt something in his stomach twist at her being scared. “I’m not going to make you,” he started, but he trailed off as she already was unbuttoning the blouse of her pajamas. 

“I want to,” she insisted. He remembered that Vanya would do many things if it meant being a part of the team, and, in a fucked up way, she was at the very least the motivation for this mission. She couldn’t offer powers, but she could offer this. 

“If it’s _just_ to be included,” he said quietly. “Tell me.” 

“I want to,” she murmured, face delightfully red as she tried to hide it behind her hair. There had been no shame in his questioning, just an assessment to assure himself that she actually wanted this. He had suspected, but they had never said it clearly. He wouldn’t have forced it on her, he doesn’t think. 

“Stop messing with your blouse,” he commanded. “I want to be the one to unclothe you.” 

She made a soft little noise, but she dutifully took her hands off of herself and against the blankets on his bed instead. As he cornered her to the bed, pressing himself roughly against her, he noticed she had only gotten a few buttons off. 

“Next time you will wait until I have asked this of you,” he told her, and she shook but her eyes were clouded in desire. Still, he wanted to make sure that this was fine. “Will you wait for me next time, Vanya?”

She nodded fervently. 

“Good girl,” he encouraged, unbuttoning each of the buttons on her blouse as slowly as he could allow himself. She was not wearing a bra underneath, and he pinched a peaked nipple experimentally. At the noise she made, he told her, “Do you like being my good girl, Vanya?”

“Five,” she whimpered. 

“Answer me.”

“Yes,” she cried, jerking her hips against him. He wasn’t going to reprimand her for not asking first because at the brush of her pants against his erection, he couldn’t bring himself to say she could do anything wrong ever. 

“Has he offered you to anyone else?” he asked suddenly, the thought filling him with a sick possessiveness though he hoped his voice did not register that feeling. 

“N-no,” her eyes rolled back as he continued rolling the nipple in his finger. “If he had, I would have asked you to do the missions better because I w-want you.” The slight stammer of her voice did something for him. 

“You only want me?” his voice felt like it was a growl, needing the confirmation that he was the only one to put his cock in her. 

“Yes, so please, _please_ touch me more,” she begged. 

He didn’t oblige her. “I want you to touch me, actually.”

She blushed. “Of course, how do you want me to touch you, Five?”

She was _eager_ to follow his command, to let him take this reward. _Fuck_. 

He took off his uniform quickly, wondering vaguely if she would prefer him to leave on his boxers, but, ultimately, he completely stripped himself. 

“Get on your knees in front of me.” 

She followed his order quickly, probably bruising her knees with how quickly she dropped to the ground before him. 

“Be more careful about that,” he chastised, frowning down at her. 

“You’re so overprotective,” she said, rolling her eyes. It felt oddly like their usual banter, which felt out of place when he told her to put her mouth on his dick. 

Vanya clearly didn’t find any of it strange though, closing her mouth around him and looking up at him. He realized she wasn’t even doing anything else, trying to wait until he gave his next order. He gave it, and brushed his hands through her glossy hair appreciatively when she followed. 

The way she moved her mouth against him made it clear that this was the first time she had been tasked with doing this for any of them. She choked a few times, each time prompting him to tell her to take a second to breathe if she needed it. She kept going back though, and he made a funny noise when she used her hand to pick up the slack. 

“You’re so good, Vanya,” he cooed. “So, so good. Keep going, baby.” 

She whimpered again, and the noise made him jerk his hips against her face. “Fuck, Vanya. You were made for me, do you understand that? You will always, always be mine. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that.” 

She pulled back just a little, breathlessly telling him thank you.

“W-what for?” he asked, pushing her head back against him and sort of preventing an answer. She grunted at the force of his hands, sucking even harder though. He jerked his hips again, not capable of coherent thoughts as his mind went blank. “Vanya, I’m about to-“

She kept her mouth against him, and he gasped as he spilled into her mouth. He almost apologized before he heard the distinct noise of her swallowing. 

Vanya looked up at him, awaiting orders again. “Get on the bed,” he said, once he had stopped gasping. 

She obeyed him, and he noticed that she still was only partially naked. He gently pulled off her pants and underwear, letting them fall beside his bed. 

“Why did you say ‘thank you’?”he asked, remembering how it had perplexed him seconds ago.

She settled against his bed, resting against the pillows. It felt exactly like any other day she would confide in him with her secrets or he would rant about the others’ incompetence to her. It was completely different, but it felt like nothing had changed as far as being friends, for which he was immensely grateful. 

She pressed her forehead to his own. “I never got to have a mission before now, you know? It’s embarrassing that this is why I had one and not because of powers, but-“

“No, it makes sense,” he reassured. “Thank you for, ah. Agreeing to it?”

She beamed at him. “Hopefully this isn’t how he incentivizes the other in the future.”

“I’ll just do better on missions if that’s the case,” he told her, hating that he was entirely serious. 

“Do you want me to do anything else?” she prompted.

“Actually,” Five told her, moving down until he rested his head between her thighs. “It’s my turn to service you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also, I’m willing to do prompt fills, and if you guys ever have some and leave them in the comments, I’ll try to write them! If I don’t feel comfortable writing it, I’ll make sure to tell you.


End file.
